


Christmas Cookies

by Bloodytears87



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cookies, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little holiday one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

Christmas Cookies Sanji/Luffy

It was Christmas eve on the 1000 Sunny, snow was falling and the deck was covered in the cold white powder. Usopp and Chopper were happily rolling around, making snow angel and building snow men. Zoro was up in his training room while Nami and Robin were in the aqua lounge wrapping presents. Brook was standing on deck, playing Christmas songs on his violin while Franky accompanied him on the guitar. In the kitchen was where Sanji could be found, making Christmas cookies.

  
Of course where there was food, there was Luffy, who was eating the cookies as fast as they were coming out of the oven. He wasn’t inhaling them as he normally would anything that was food. He was taking his time and looking at each of the Christmas shapes. Santa clause, Christmas trees, bells, stars, Luffy loved them all. There was even a reindeer shaped one. He savored the sweet mix of sugar and butter.  
Sanji looked at his raven haired captain with a half hearted glare as he ate yet another cookie that Sanji had just sat on the cooling rack.

“Oi! I haven’t even put icing on them yet,” he scolded, but really he didn’t mind. He was happy that Luffy was obviously enjoying his cooking as usual but Sanji had wanted to make them taste even better with the sweet icing he had made to put on top of them.

“But they taste so yummy the way they are,” Luffy pouted. “And it’s hard for me to just sit here and watch…” Sanji sighed. He knew Luffy couldn’t just look at food without eating it. Unless he could some how distract him while the cookies were cooling.

“Why don’t you go play in the snow with Usopp and Chopper?” he suggested as he took another batch out and stuck another in, setting the timer for fifteen minutes.

“But I like spending time with Sanji,” Luffy said with a wide smile. Sanji couldn’t help but smile at that and chuckle lightly. Just then an idea struck him.

“Hey, Luffy, come here,” the blond said motioning for the rubber boy to come around the counter. Luffy smiled and complied.

“What is it?” Luffy asked.

“Have I ever told you the best part about making Christmas cookies?” he said, pulling Luffy into his arms and smiling down at him.

“Umm eating them, shishishi?” Luffy guessed with a laugh.

“Nope,” Sanji replied, hugging Luffy and softly kissing his lips. “There’s fifteen minutes for kissing and hugging.”

“Shishishi~ I like this part,” Luffy smiled before leaning up and capturing Sanji’s lips in another kiss, this one longer then the last.

Sanji moved one hand around Luffy’s waist and brought the other up to cup the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along Luffy’s sweet tasting lips, when Luffy parted his lips shyly, the blonde slipped his tongue into the hot cavern. The taste sugar cookies exploded on his taste buds. It was odd for Luffy to taste like anything but meat, but Sanji found that it wasn’t an unwelcome change. Sanji set a slow passionately pace as he mapped out every inch of Luffy’s mouth.

All too soon the loud beeping of the timer was going off and the two parted slowly. Luffy looked up at Sanji with a goofy grin on his face.  
“Defiantly the best part,” he agreed, causing Sanji to laugh before pulling away to grab the cookies out of the oven.

As he set them on the cooling rack with the other ones Luffy decided that he could wait to eat them. After all they would have another fifteen minutes soon and he was really looking forward to that.


End file.
